ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Music of the Whampire/Original
This is the Original version of The Music of the Whampire. Plot We see Reo, Mick and Jim in a spaceship Reo: where are we going again? Mick (Looking Sick): More like, why are we Going again? Jim: we are going to the Anur System Mick: why? Reo: Awesome! Jim: there on Anur Scaros we could find some new species Reo: the only Anur system planet inhabited by multiple species? Jim: yes Reo: Awesome! Jim: so can that watch of yours can scan to? Reo: if you set it on Scan mode Jim: then set it! Reo: okey! Se- i don't know how! Jim walks to the pilot seat and sits in it. Jim: we are about to enter the Anur system. Mick: great!? We see Anur Scaros. The ship lands. The three get out. Mick is Wearing a Jacket and he holds his hand in his pockets Reo: Awesome! he/we see a lot of aliens some that aren't even from the Anur System Jim: isn't this place amaizing? Reo: It sure is, Jimmy! Jim: please don't call me like that Reo: Okay They walk closser to a coliseum. they walk inside it. there in the Midle they see a Loban and a Transylian fighting. they take seats. The Transylian eletrocutes the Loban and he falls down. the Transylian wins. Reo (To Jim): nice place Jim (To Reo): not where i wanted to take you Mick: can we go? Jim: let's go! They exit the coliseum. they see Zs'Skayr Jim (To Reo): an Ectonurite DNa sample! that could come in handy Reo makes Pokerface Reo: i'll choose my self what i want to turn in to and what i don't Jim: Okay Reo sees an Endark Reo: and that is something i want to turn in to! He points at the Endark Jim: You sure Reo: Yes, but how The Ender dark looks at them and spit a portal and walks in in. the portal dissappears Reo: Awww! Jim: yes! i got it! Reo: Got what, the sample? Jim: no, but the portal signal. Reo: realy, so if i turn in to a teleporter alien we can follow him? Jim: yes! Reo transforms UltiVerse: now! They all dissappear. we see them in a dark place. REo transforms. then they se a purpke hole like portal. JIm: we are in the Anur Systems Black hole Mick: Anur Ender? Jim: yes! Reo Get's shocked. then an Ectonurite Apperas in fron of them Zs'Skayr: welcome people! I am Zs'Skayr. Jim: we know Zs'Skayr (suprised): Jim Jones? what are you doing here? Jim: vocation! The Endark from before appears right behind them. Reo: Amm... Mr.... The Endark: Darend Reo: Mr. Darend, could i please scan your body, to take a DNA sample? Darend: of Corse! Reo Scans Darend. The Accelertrix: Endark DNA scaned! Transforming now! Reo Transforms Darkway: Wow, cool! Hey, Darend, are there anymore spacies i could Scan. and have any ideas for the name? Darend: How about Darkway? and come with me! He spits a portal. they all Except Zs'Skayr goin to the portal. the portal dissappears Zs'Skayr: i hate them! We see the portal opening on Anur Transyl. Darend: Here! We see Valdats, Endarks, Omerowons, Glaedites, Ectonurites, Transylians, Lobans, Thep Khufans and others Darend: scan them all! Reo switches to Scan mode and Starts scanning the aliens. he transforms in to Gutrot, Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, Duskmummy, Howlwolf and then in to Whampire. themn Zs'Skayr teleports in '' Zs'Skayr: give me the Accelertrix, or else.. ''he opens a portal. reo sees it and Shoots A web at him. Whampire: cool! what eles can he do? Darend: Here try this He throws a Guitar like axe to Reo. Reo catches and Starts to play (He plays Skillet - Monster, so the song starts to play in the background). REo Fly's Towords Zs'SKayr and Punches him with the axe. Zs''Skayr Shoots a dark energy blast at him. Reo Slashes it with the axe. Zs'Skayr make a dark energy Sword. they battle. Then Reo turns him self "inside out" and Zs'Skayr gets so afraid he falls in to the portal him self. Reo turns back and High-fives Mick and the song ends. we see them all on the ship. Jim: so who wants to go on an other vocation with me ''Reo and Mick both Rise their hands. we see the ship from the outside it goes in to hyper speed and Dissapperars. THE END Characters *Reo Jones *Mick Mercer *Jim Jones *Darend Villains *Zs'Skayr Aliens *Whampire *Darkway *Gutrot (cameo) *Ghostfreak (cameo) *Frankenstrike (Cameo) *Duskmummy (Cameo) *Howlwolf (cameo) *UltiVerse Category:Reo 19 Category:Reo 19 Original Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes